Yandere Games: Harry Potter
by MugglefiedMalfoy
Summary: Darca Malfoy is forced, by Dumbledore to become a fake Yandere.
1. Chapter 0: Welcome!

Ok, so I'm going to say this once.

 **I don't own the Yandere Simulator, and I don't own Harry Potter.**

Also, I'm making Draco Malfoy be a girl...

I love her character, I'll be trying to post the chapters I already have done, I'll be putting 2-3 chapters into one (unless the chapter is long) because I write short chapters...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1-2: Yandere Malfoy-Senpai

**Chapter 1: Yandere Malfoy!**

 **~3rd Person POV~**

"Hello everyone! I bet you're all wondering why you are here!" Dumbledore said to the 6th and 7th years **(Note: Harry defeated Voldemort in the Graveyard during the Tri-wizard tournament).**

"Yeah! Pretty much! You old coot!" A yell came from the Slytherin Table, everyone looked over at the source of the voice, turns out it was the one, the only Darca Malfoy.

"Ms. Malfoy! Thank you, for volunteering!" Dumbledore says to her. "Come up to the front, if you please."

"O~kay," she says, rolling her eyes as she makes her way to the front. When she, finally, gets there Dumbledore starts to speak, again.

"As I was saying, I called you all here to start something called the Yandere Games!"

"Professor? Does that mean someone's going to go around and try to kill us?" Hermione Granger interrupted him.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, but no one will actually die! The knife that will be used is charmed to not truthfully perce skin and makes fake wounds and blood to appear. As Ms. Malfoy interrupted me earlier, she gets the honor of being the first Yandere," Dumbledore says, handing Darca a knife, and a Japanese Schoolgirls Uniform. "Ms. Malfoy, please go change into your new outfit fit, then we can pick your 'senpai'." And Darca leaves to change.

 **Chapter 2: Senpai**

 **~Darca's POV~**

Why do I get myself stuck in these situations? I thought quietly. I wonder who they will choose to be Senpai. I know who I would choose. Wait, do I get to choose or does the old man? I hope I can at least give my suggestions. ~Sigh~ Ok, time to put on the, very strange, uniform(?) I don't know, I mean it could be called a uniform, or a costume, it just depen- "No! Darca! Stay Focused!" I grunt quietly to myself.

 **~3rd Person POV~**

 _ **:In the Great Hall:**_

The Seventh years were told to go to the front of the hall, along the teachers table.

"Now, 7th years," the old Headmaster started. "When Ms. Malfoy comes back she will tell me a few names of who should stay up here, then I will pick two from those. After, I pick the two, everyone else will sit down, and she will choose her Senpai!"

After he finishes, the seventh years wait patiently for Darca to stalk out the door. As she does many people gasp, not expecting her to actually wear the uniform the Headmaster had given her.

 **~Darca's POV~**

I walk back into the Great Hall to see my entire year standing along the teachers table. When everyone gasps, ~Sigh~, they start to stare which makes me start to get annoyed, as the eyes follow my every move.

"What are you all starting at?!" I yell at them, they all turn away quickly and guiltily as if they weren't doing it at all.

"Ms. Malfoy, I need you to pick five of your fellow classmates, standing here now, to stay up here for a option for being Senpai," the Headmaster says to me slowly, as if telling me to choose wisely as to whom I pick.

This is going to fun! I thought to myself, snickering quietly as a rub my hand together for a moment.

(Quick A/N: there is about 4-8 students in each house per year. So, 16-32 students per year about half are girls and half are boys. In Harry's year there was 8 Gryffindors, 4 Hufflepuffs, 5 Ravenclaws, and 6 Slytherins. 23 students were in Harry's year.)

Dumbledore hands me a piece of parchment, and a quill. I write:

- _Harry Potter_

 _-Blaise Zambini_

 _-Neville Longbottom_ **(A/N: Don't deny that Neville has changed, in bravery and looks)**

 _-Terry Boot_

 _-Seamus Finnigan_

 **(I don't know...These are the only likely names, don't judge me...)**

I hand Dumbledore the parchment and he whispers to me, "Ms. Malfoy, I am going to keep the Slytherin boys up here, but will not pick any of them, is that alright?" I nod my head quickly, he turns to them as says, "Ok, Ms. Malfoy has made her list and I have added a few as well. If I tap you with my wand, you will go back to your seat. If the Senpai gives in and goes with Ms. Malfoy, she wins and the Senpai will have to live with her for a month with no classes."

He then goes behind the line of students and starts sending the girls back to there seats. After that, he sends all the Hufflepuffs back, and then all the Ravenclaws except Terry Boot.

Finally, he turns to the Gryffindors and sends the Weasleys and Thomas back to their seats.

5 Slytherins, 2 Gryffindors, 1 Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore is now to the list elimination. He sends all the Slytherins -except Blaise-, Boot, and Finnigan to their seats.

1 Slytherin, 2 Gryffindors.

Dumbledore finally sends Longbottom back to his seat.

Blaise, and... Harry.

"Ms. Malfoy, please write who you would like on this piece of parchment," he tells me, and I write the name down. Dumbledore takes it and reads it before announcing the name.

"Students! Ms. Malfoy has chosen..."


	3. Chapter 3-5

**Chapter 3: Notice ME!**

 _"Students! Ms. Malfoy has chosen..."_

 **~Harry's POV~**

 _I already know it's Zamboni! Can't I go sit down? I bet Dumbledore wanted me up here, as long as he can!_ I thought.

"Students! Ms. Malfoy has chosen... !"

 _Wait, what?_

"You're joking, right? Malfoy HATES Harry!" Ron yells at the headmaster.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley. Ms. Malfoy chose Mr. Potter, Draco can you confirm?" the old man looks at the blonde girl.

"I can, headmaster, I indeed chose, Harry," she says smiling, then she turns and winks at me. I start to blush.

 _Uhhhhhh... What. Is. Happening? I'm so confused._

Malfoy walks up to me,"What's the matter, Senpai?" She says, looking into my eyes, and I look away. I see Ron sneering at me.

 _What's his problem? I get he doesn't like Malfoy, but why is he sneering at me? Wait... why is he sneering in the first place? This is going to be a long day..._

 **Chapter 4:Evil Plans!**

 **AN: Ok, so this part of the story was written a long time ago... Then a person helped me with writing and editing. I am no longer in contact with them, but the main AN are staying, if you don't like it sorry...**

 **Anyway... I wanted to let you know ahead of time that I absolutely HATE Ginny Weasley and I'm not a fan of Ronald, either. I don't know about the other author though. So... there may or may not be some Ron and Ginny bashing. AND THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY NO 'HINNY'! Hermione is one of my favorite characters, though, so nothing bad's going to happen to her, yet. JK, I love you guys! Anyway enjoy!**

 **~MM(Me)**

 **Hi! Other Author here! Heh.. yes I'm alive! Anyways I have to say something here.. now I don't really like Ginny but I don't hate her.. as much as I dislike her being with Harry. And I totally agree with the theory that she slipped him a love potion. I also dislike Hermione being with Ron! She deserves so much better! But I also dislike Harry being with Hermione as well.. so yea Anyways! Love you all and please enjoy!**

 **~ TPWMF**

 ** _Sorry for the extremely long A/N! On with the story!_**

 **~Ron's POV~**

Wait! This was not part of the plan! Dammit! Dumbledore! He promised. Wait... we can use this to our advantage! I can make sure Potter doesn't give into Malfoy and when I get a chance, before she stabs him I'll switch out the blade she has with the poisoned one Dumbledore gave me to kill him with when we get alone! It's perfect Malfoy can go down for the whole thing all I need to do is switch the blades when Malfoy, Hermione, or Potter doesn't see me. How can Hermione care about that... that FREAK! But she won't have to care much longer by tonight... Potter will be dead! **(Wow... Weasley that's dark! Even for a Malfoy like me...~MM. I can also agree that that is very dark ;P ~TPWMF)**

 **~Ginny's POV~**

Malfoy! Why did she pick Potter! She's ruining mine and Ron's plan with Dumbledore! I hope my idiot brother has changed the plan, on how to kill Potter!

He will die today! Harry Potter will no longer be the boy-who-lived!

I walk over to Ron,"You got a plan?" I ask.

"Sure do, all I have to do is convince Potter to not surrender to Malfoy, and I'll have someone distract Malfoy and get her to put the knife down when she's not looking I'll switch the knife with the one covered in poison," he explained.

"This better work, Ron!"

"It will, Ginny."

"Ok, I trust you!"

 **Chapter 5: Let the games begin!**

 **~🌺Darca's POV🌺~**

Weasel and Weaselette are looking at Harry oddly, almost like they're planning someth- Fuck! This game is a plan to get someone killed, isn't it? I need to be careful, who knows what they're planning, by the looks on their faces it can't be good. Granger does seem to realize the looks the red heads are giving her friends, nor is she taking part in their conversation, I don't think she's part of the plan. Are they planning on me killing Harry... No! Darca, you idiot, Weasel and Harry are best friends, why would Weasel want him to be killed. I'm just going to have to look around for suspicious behavior. Maybe, I should go after Granger first, see if she knows anything.

💛💚💙❤️💛💚💙❤️💛💚💙❤️💛💚💙❤️💛💚💙❤️💛💚💙❤️💛💚💙❤️💛💚💙❤️

Dumbledoor got up and told everyone to stand up.

"On the count of three, I want everyone to leave and hide inside the castle, you are not allowed to hide in Room of Requirements, and Common Rooms are off limits!" He said.

"3! 2! 1! Go!" Everyone started to run out of the Hall, I smiled, and watched Granger carefully, when Dumbledoor tells I can leave, I follow Granger.

"Granger! I have something really important to talk to you about!" I yell at her, and she turns around, and as I get closer she steps back."Granger, I just want to know why the Weasley's were glaring at H-Potter."

"I-I don't know..." she says.

"Granger, they looked like they were planning something, I have suspicions that they already knew about the game, I think it's a cover up."

"A cover up... for what exactly Malfoy!"

"I think somehow, someone's going to die and I'm going to be framed for their murder..."

"Malfoy, please don't eliminate me, I can help, i-if I find out anything I'll find you." She said.

"Granger, I wasn't planning on eliminating you... my focus is getting to the Weasley's before they do something to someone."

"Good luck, Malfoy," I nod and start to walk away but she stops me."Oh! Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger?"

"D-do you really like Harry, or did you just pick me for the heck of it?"

"Well, Granger..."


	4. Chapter 6-7

**Chapter 6: Alliances**

 **~Darca's POV~**

"Well, Granger, I have to say I do, I really do, I was kinda happy when Dumblefu- Dumbledore told me I could choose my senpai, Ha-Potter was the one I had in my head the whole time. And Granger try to keep an eye on Ha-Po-, oh fuck it, Harry would you we don't need someone going after him for real."

"Ok Malfoy! I'll be glad to help and, between me and you, I think Harry likes you to." Granger said.

"Thanks Granger!" I say, and walk away.

"No problem, Malfoy!" She yells at me.

 **~Ron's POV~**

Is Hermione teaming up with Malfoy?! Dammit! This isn't supposed to happen with Malfoy AND Hermione on my trail there's no way that the plan will work... Unless... No... I'm not going to kill her she can be useful...

I can convince her that Malfoy switched the blade originally and then have HER trade it! It's perfect if Malfoy is able to place the blame on Granger then I'll be in the clear! Nothing can go wrong!

 **Chapter 7: Harry likes Darca, and she likes Harry!(Hermione's a child, Ron's a killer)**

 **~Hermione's POV~**

I'm happy for Mal- I mean Darca. She's admitted that she likes Harry. That's why she picked him to be Senpai!

Hermione! Pay attention!

Ok, Malf-... Darca asked me to keep an eye on Ron. I guess I've got to find him.

I walk down the hall and turn the corner and run straight into Harry.

"Harry! Do you know where Ron is?" I ask him.

"No... Hermione? Have you seen Malfoy?" he asked, looking around with hope.

"Yes, actually, she told me that she thinks Ron is planning something... and wanted me to help figure out what."

"What do you mean?"

"She asked me a few minutes ago, if I knew why Ron and Ginny were glaring at you, she thinks that they already knew about the games, she thinks someone may die and she'll be blamed for their murder." I tell him.

"Wait, I have an idea... If what she's telling you is true, I can just surrender and no one will die!" Harry smiles.

"Harry, is that what you want to do?" I ask him.

"Absolutely! It'll keep people from-"

"Harry... is there another reason?"

"N-no..."

"You like her, don't you!"

"N-no... fine, yes, you're not mad?"

"No! Harry, do you know why Malfoy picked you?"

"No?"

"She likes you! She told me herself!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Now let's go find her!"

And with that we're off.

 **AN: Ok so, this is the shortest chapter grouping I hope to have to put on here... It's like this because the next chapter is just over 2550 word...**


	5. Chapter 8

_**OK IT'S THE BIG CHAPTER!**_

 **Chapter 8: Ending the game early and new... friends?**

 **Hey! Mugglefied here! This is a suuuuuper long chapter and it's not completely mine. This chapter goes with two books, this one and I'm yours by** **no_its_me (on Wattpad)** **. We spent like 5-6 hours on this chapter. The other stories POV will be out... Uhhh... I don't know when...Oh and, the entire 3rd person (the second one) is the same in both stories the beginnings are just different... _AND Draco's baby talk is not understandable at times... It's not my doing please don't hate me!_ Hope you enjoy! **

**~3rd person POV~**

Harry and Hermione walk down the corridor, Hermione had said Darca had left from.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, worry and fear filled his voice.

"Yes, Harry?" She asked.

"Are you sure, Mal- Darca told you she like me?"

"Yes, Harry, she did. She really did seem worried, she promised not to 'kill me' as long as I help keep you safe." the bushy haired girl told her friend.

"Really?"

"Bloody Hell! Yes, Harry!" Hermione yells, and Harry took a step back. "I'm sorry, Harry, but yes, now come on!"

As Hermione pulls Harry down the corridor, nether of they notice the two redheads standing in the shadows.

 **~Ron's POV~**

Granger! Dammit! She is ruining our plan! Dumbledore will hear about this!

 **~Darca's POV~**

I finish umm... 'killing' Pansy, and hear running behind me. I turn to see Gra- oh what the hell! Hermione and Harry running down the hall towards me. What in the name of Merlin?

"Ma- Darca!" Harry yells to me.

"Yes?" I ask, grinning.

"I surrender!" he yells, and I drop my dagger.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, I surrender!" he smiles at me.

"You realise you have to spend a month with me, in our own rooms, no other people?"

"Yep and I'm fine with that." he replies, grabbing my hand. We walk back to the Great Hall, hand in hand. The students we walk by follow. We walk into the Great Hall where all the professors are waiting for us.

"No!" Dumbledore yells. "Mr. Weasley!"

"Yes, professor?" the Weasel asked.

"Give me the blade!" he yells, and Weasley pulls out a dagger that looks almost identical to mine. He hands it to Dumbledore. "You have ruined my plans to many times, Harry!" he yells, and throws the dagger at us...

Then, everything goes white...

 **~Harry's POV~**

What happened? Where am I-erm we...

Darca groans and sits up. Wait what happened to her Yandere outfit, what happened to my uniform! Wait! Why is there two of me and a baby! Why does the baby look like Darca in a way.

Ugh! We need to go talk to them, I guess.

I start to actually look around. "What the fuck?"

Darca stands beside me, "Harry, mm, what happened?" she asks and i point at the other me and the boy Darca. The little boy starts to cry and the other Harry (I guess that's his name) shushes him.

 **3rd person (Harry and Darca's side)**

Harry and Darca look at each other and walk towards the other Harry and the baby/boy version of Darca.

"Excuse me? Can you help us?" Darca asks, the other Harry. He looks up.

"I wish I could, but I have no clue where we are..." He replies.

"Ok, maybe we can work together..." Darca's Harry replies.w

"Who awe woo? I is D-dako. D-dako Mawfoy"

Darca's eyes widen. "M-malfoy?" she asks.

"Yesh. Wight Hawwy?" Draco replies.

Darca looks at her Harry in horror.

"Is there a problem with that?" the other Harry asked.

"No...It's just...I was told I was the youngest malfoy...What's going on here?" She says, looking around.

"I bet it was when Dumbie through that dagger at us. We died and ended up here." Harry yells.

"Wut?!, we'we dead Hawwy?! I's too woung to die!" Draco screams.

"No! Draco! No! We're fine, I bet it was all an accident that we all came here, I think theirs was luck though." the other harry replies while snickering.

"What's so funny? Do you want a dagger thrown at you?" Darca glares at him.

"No huwt my Hawwy!" Draco threatens the girl, making Darca coo at the boy.

"Awe! He's adorable! Now, I want a baby! HARRY!"

"No," he says, flatly.

"But-"

"NO!"

"You're no fun!" she says, saltily.

"Darca!" Harry yells at her, and his doppelganger burst into a fit of laughs. "What are you laughing at?" Darca snaps at the other Harry, who hides his face in Draco's hair, muffling his giggles.

"Is your name really Dark-ca?" He asks.

"Yes..." she says, flatly.

Harry seems unimpressed with his other self, if anything, he thought this boy was dumber than him. The other Harry looks up at him, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Woo bofs Hawwy?" Draco asks.

Harry chuckles while other Harry kisses his head. "Yes baby, we are both Harry."

Darca found this tiny boy version of herself the cutest thing ever. She wanted to pinch his cheeks, but she knew that was wrong on so many levels.

"w-who is she Hawwy?" Draco points to the blonde girl.

"Hi...Draco, I'm Darca" She says, smiling brightly.

"Dawca? Daw-Da-Dawca!" Draco says, proudly.

"I'm sorry, let me get this straight, two Darca's, and Harry's?" Harry says.

"Correction, two Malfoys, and Harry's. But let's change that mate. You can be Harold, and i'll be Harry, got it?" The other Harry smirks.

"Actually, my name is Harrison." Harrison smirks back.

Harry was too stunned to admit, but he liked this Harrison guy already, and while he thought they were the same person, they had so many differences for example, their names, the other was Harold while this Harry was Harrison.

"Hawwy? N-name ish Hawold?" Draco blinks at the boy, who blushes a light pink.

"Awwe, he's blushing!" Darca yells.

Harrison chuckles and puts an arm around Darca, who giggles.

Draco likes this girl, she's quite funny. But no one can compare to his Harry, though he would like to examine this blonde lookalike.

"Hawwy, I go see Dawca?" Draco says, making puppy dog eyes he knows Harry can't resist.

"sure bubba, go ahead"

Draco makes tiny crawls towards Darca, and puts his tiny hands on her cheeks, looking carefully at the girl.

"What are you up to, little one?" she says, mimicking his actions.

Draco giggles at Darca, taking her finger, and putting it in his mouth.

She pulls it out, "Why you doing this to me?" she playfully glares.

Draco pouts, and giggles again, "sqwishy!" Draco yells, poking Darca's cheek.

Darca giggles, and tickles the boy.

"eee! No! Ahehe! Dawca! Hehe stop it! Hehe!" Draco squeals.

Harrison, watches them, chuckling at how motherlike she is. Darca would make a good mom...wait what?!

"Harry? What are you looking at?" Darca laughed. Harrison snaps out of his thoughts and shakes his head, smiling at the blonde girl.,"nothing, Darca, nothing at all" he says.

Draco looks at Harrison, and crawls towards him. This wasn't Harry, he knew that, but they looked so similar it was almost unreal.

"woo...Hawwison?" Draco tilts his head.

"Yep, that's me, and you're Draco. Is there something you need?" Harrison asks, smiling.

They even sounded similar, Draco thought.

He wobbled on his two feet and stood up, touching Harrison's hair. He then put his two hands on his cheeks, and found they were not as squishy as Harry and Darca's. Draco didn't like that at all and frowned

"What's wrong?" Harrison asks.

Draco huffs and waddles attemptedly to Harry, who questions the boys odd behavior.

"baby, what's wrong?" Draco pokes Harry's cheeks. They were squishy, then he pulls Harry's bangs up, his scar!

Draco makes his way back to Harrison, leaving everyone confused.

He pulls up Harrison's bangs, he has the scar, too.

Harrison laughs, and puts Draco on his lap, "He's making sure, I'm who I say I am." Harry chuckles and agrees to that.

Darca looks at Harry, he must know everything about this boy.

"Umm, Harry, Harold, whoever you are, why are you taking care of Draco shouldn't he be with his parents, or are you his father?" Darca asks, confused.

"W-well, we were in transfiguration class, and somebody hit Draco with a age changing spell, so now I'm his guardian/caretaker" Harry rubs his neck awkwardly.

"Let me guess, it was Weasley" Harrison growls. Harry's eyes widen and he nods. "h-how'd you know?"

"He helped Dumbly try to kill us." Darca says.

Harry narrows his eyes. "w-wait, where are you guys from?" Harry motion towards them.

"I guessing another Dimension or something like that." Darca scoffs. Harry nods his head, good to know he thought.

Draco puts his thumb in his mouth, this was interesting information, he would have to hear the full story later, if someone would tell him.

"Darca!" Harrison glares at the girl.

"What!" she yells. "I mean come on! It's obvious we're, not from the same place!"

"You know what, _Malfoy_ , I guess I was wrong, you apparently haven't changed at all!" Harrison gets up and walks away. Draco rolls over when he stands up, leaving the boy in tears, clutching to the closest person near him, Darca.

"Dawca! Huwts!" Harry scooted over to check Draco, if a single bruise or done was hurt, he would kill Harrison.

"Draco, he didn't mean too. He was mad at me, okay? He forgets things, or people, when he's mad." Darca said. Draco sniffled, he understood what Darca ment.

"Dad does dat too, he put me in time out, and weft for da whowe day, and even forgot to put me to bed, mummy found me and put me in bed do" Darca gasped. Memories were flooding back, Draco was her, she was Draco. Darca covered her mouth and let a few tear stream down her face.

"I-I can't believe it! I-I mean I knew we were the same b-but, not that similar!" she says, crying. Harry only felt his anger boil in his blood, how do you just forget your child like that? That was wrong in so many ways.

"Draco, baby," oh, what the hell "Darca, both of you, it's gonna be okay, I promise, okay?" Harry hugs both of them. This is when Harry starts to get self conscious of the fact that his shirt if stomach visible. He blushes and sits down silently, rubbing Draco's back.

"I'm sorry, Harold, you don't understand... My life has been... hell... and when one good thing happens to me and I screw it up! I just got Harry to actually like me... We've never gotten along, and now he hates me, again, and don't say he doesn't because you don't know him. You two are almost completely different..-"

"Yet we're completely similar. Look at me Darca, I won't lie to you and say that he doesn't hate you. Because I was in Harrison's shoes once, I used to absolutely hate this one Slytherin boy, who was just a pure bully, but one day, he changed for the better, and that little boy, is what I would hope will eventually be mine. That little boy, was Draco, and I hated him with a passion. But he grew into such a handsome guy, with a pure heart. You and Draco, you are the same, don't you see? And you too Darca, are going down the same path Draco went down, only you can make it better. Go talk to Harrison, fix everything, I believe in you, Dar." Harry says.

Darca wipes her eyes and kisses Harry's cheek. "thank you...Harry" She stands up, and walk to where Harrison is.

"I wub woo Hawwy" Draco whispers and kisses Harry's lips, making the raven haired boy blush.

"I love you too, Draco"

Darca walks to Harrison. "H-Harry?"

"What!" he snaps.

"C-Can we talk, please?" she asks quietly.

He looks at her and notices, that she had been crying.

"Ok, and Darca I'm sorry I snapped, I'm not used to being close to you.." Harrison replies.

"It's alright Harry, you were right... I haven't changed at all... I don't know if I can change that much, I'm always going to be rude and snarky, and sometimes just plain annoying! But, I'm trying to be nicer..."

"Darca, you don't need to change, I'm sorry, for getting mad. I shouldn't of." Harrison says pulling her into a hug.

Darca hugs him back. "Darca?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Look at me..."

She looks up and sees that Harrison's face is only a few centimeters from her face.

"You are so beautiful, Darca" Harrison brushes a strand of hair from her face.

They can feel their breath against their skin. Close, they're so close, anyone could close the space between them. "Harry?"

He shushes her "I got you, baby." He presses his lips to hers, a slow and soft kiss, that changes their worlds. Neither want to ever pull away, who needs air? Harrison swipes his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance, but Darca pulls away.

"Harry" She giggles.

Harrison bites his lip. "what?"

she giggles again. "You kissed me" she said.

Harrison smiles and leans in "I did, and i'm about to do it again" their lips meet at the middle. Darca could get used to the comforting feeling of Harrison's lip.

Just then there was a glowig of blue. Darca and Harrison jump apart.

"What in the name of Merlin!" Harrison yells. A large supply of weapons, and potion had appeared near them, along with a portal. They look over at Harry and Draco and see that a portal had formed in front of them, too. They run other to them.

"What's going on?!" Darca yells.

"I... think we can go home!" Harry yells back, as Draco hides his face in Harry's shirt protecting him from the bright glow. "I guess this is goodbye!" Harry tells them.

"Yep, I guess, so."Darca says, giving him a hug. "Bye, Draco" she says, kissing his head.

"Baii, baii" Draco says, frowning.

Darca and Harrison walk back over to the weapon and potions, and Harry and Draco go through their portal and to home.

"Poisons, swords, daggers, staffs, healing daunts, Harry... I think we need to get rid of the weasels and Dumbledore..." Darca says to Harry as they pick up the weapons and potions, then go through the portal to home.

 **(I may be posting the other stories POV in the next chapter... I talking withe the other author now)**


	6. Chapter 8: The OTHER story

**Chapter 8: The other stories...**

 **This is the other stories version of this chapter... I you happen to have a Wattpad please go follow No_its_me, I don't know if they just scrapped this chapter or are going to try to put it in somewhere... I haven't been told, yet... ANyway check 'em out! They would appreciate it! :)**

 **Baby Draco**

"Hawwy! M'hungwy!" Whewe's Hawwy?

"Hawwy? Hawwwy?" I no find him! Maybe he's hewe? Oh oh! Maybe he's in kit'hen!

"Haw!-wy?" He not Heaw? Did Hawwy weave me? No wuv me an'mowe? Hawwy gone…."H-hawwy wef me?" *sniffles* Whewe di Hawwy go?

"Draco? Baby, where are you?" Is dat Hawwy?

"Hawwy? Is woo deyewe?" I heaw Hawwy, no see him do. "Draco, c'mere baby, don't cry" Hawwy. He pick me up fwom da gwound an kiss my cheek. I f'ought Hawwy weft me! Hawwy is cwyin too? Why is Hawwy cwyin'?

"no cwy Hawwy, no cwy, Dakie wub Hawwy!" I give Hawwy a kissie on his wips! But Hawwy is stiww sad? "Draco, look at me bub, I love you, and I always will, no matter what, okay?" "Yes Hawwy. Dakie wubs Hawwy" Anuffer kissy on Hawwy wips.

Ow! Too bwight! Was dat? Ooooh, wan see! Wan see! "was dat Hawwy?" Point to da gwowy tingy in da woom. Hawwy wipe his teaws away and mine, he make a noise. "I-I don't know baby, I think it's best we don't touch it" B-buh, I wan touchie! Grr Hawwy! "Hawwy! Wan see!" Hawwy di'n wike dat I no tink, he give me wook dat has to mean no. I no cwy, cause dat make no senses, but I still wanna touchie! "Pwease Hawwy! I be a good boy!" I weach towawd da gwowy tingy. "Draco, I really don't think that's a good ide-uh?" Da gwowy tingy tuwn puwple? Cooel! "Dray, stay away from that.. whatever it is, got it?" I shwug and give Hawwy a kissy. "yesh Hawwy."

 **Harry's POV**

I don't know what that thing is, but i really don't wanna find out, that is I feel this weird pull, and I think Draco feels it too since he puts his head in my neck. He whimpers,

Then everything goes black.

Ugh, my head hurts, its too bright, and I definitely, don't remember putting on muggle clothes.

Why am I wearing ripped jeans and a crop top for Merlin's sake? And when did I put on a beanie! But damn, these shoes are nice. Not the point!

I feel like i'm missing something…. Draco! Where is he? My poor baby, he must scared and lost and sad, I need to find him! "what the fuck?" a voice that sounds exactly like mine says. Holy shit, it is me! Why is there two of us?! "Harry, mm, what happened?" A girl who slightly sounds like….Draco? Why is Draco a girl?! What the actual fuck is going on? "Hawwy!" There's my Dray, sobbing on his knees. I quickly crawl over to him and curl him up into my chest, he must as confused as I am!

Now this female Draco, is very….female. I don't know, never really looked at women that way I guess. She has longer hair than male Draco? I don't really wanna look at her boobs, that makes me uncomfortable. Other me gives me a sharp glare for just staring at her in general, so I look away, and instead face him.

On the other hand, this other Harry is good looking.

In all honesty, I only say that because well, its me!

Draco wails louder, I shush him and put his bum, kissing his head and humming lightly.

 **3rd person (Harry and Darca's side)**

Harry and Darca look at each other and walk towards the other Harry and the baby/boy version of Darca.

"Excuse me? Can you help us?" Darca asks, the other Harry. He looks up.

"I wish I could, but I have no clue where we are…" He replies.

"Ok, maybe we can work together…" Darca's Harry replies.w

"Who awe woo? I is D-dako. D-dako Mawfoy"

Darca's eyes widen. "M-malfoy?" she asks.

"Yesh. Wight Hawwy?" Draco replies.

Darca looks at her Harry in horror.

"Is there a problem with that?" the other Harry asked.

"No…It's just…I was told I was the youngest malfoy…What's going on here?" She says, looking around.

"I bet it was when Dumbie through that dagger at us. We died and ended up here." Harry yells.

"Wut?!, we'we dead Hawwy?! I's too woung to die!" Draco screams.

"No! Draco! No! We're fine, I bet it was all an accident that we all came here, I think theirs was luck though." the other harry replies while snickering.

"What's so funny? Do you want a dagger thrown at you?" Darca glares at him.

"No huwt my Hawwy!" Draco threatens the girl, making Darca coo at the boy.

"Awe! He's adorable! Now, I want a baby! HARRY!"

"No," he says, flatly.

"But-"

"NO!"

"You're no fun!" she says, saltily.

"Darca!" Harry yells at her, and his doppelganger burst into a fit of laughs. "What are you laughing at?" Darca snaps at the other Harry, who hides his face in Draco's hair, muffling his giggles.

"Is your name really Dark-ca?" He asks.

"Yes…" she says, flatly.

Harry seems unimpressed with his other self, if anything, he thought this boy was dumber than him. The other Harry looks up at him, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Woo bofs Hawwy?" Draco asks. Harry chuckles while other Harry kisses his head. "Yes baby, we are both Harry."

Darca found this tiny boy version of herself the cutest thing ever. She wanted to pinch his cheeks, but she knew that was wrong on so many levels.

"w-who is she Hawwy?" Draco points to the blonde girl.

"Hi...Draco, I'm Darca" She says, smiling brightly.

"Dawca? Daw-Da-Dawca!" Draco says, proudly.

"I'm sorry, let me get this straight, two Darca's, and Harry's?" Harry says.

"Correction, two Malfoys, and Harry's. But let's change that mate. You can be Harold, and i'll be Harry, got it?" The other Harry smirks.

"Actually, my name is Harrison." Harrison smirks back.

Harry was too stunned to admit, but he liked this Harrison guy already, and while he thought they were the same person, they had so many differences for example, their names, the other was Harold while this Harry was Harrison.

"Hawwy? N-name ish Hawold?" Draco blinks at the boy, who blushes a light pink.

"Awwe, he's blushing!" Darca yells.

Harrison chuckles and puts an arm around Darca, who giggles.

Draco likes this girl, she's quite funny. But no one can compare to his Harry, though he would like to examine this blonde lookalike.

"Hawwy, I go see Dawca?" Draco says, making puppy dog eyes he knows Harry can't resist.

"sure bubba, go ahead"

Draco makes tiny crawls towards Darca, and puts his tiny hands on her cheeks, looking carefully at the girl.

"What are you up to, little one?" she says, mimicking his actions.

Draco giggles at Darca, taking her finger, and putting it in his mouth.

She pulls it out, "Why you doing this to me?" she playfully glares.

Draco pouts, and giggles again, "sqwishy!" Draco yells, poking Darca's cheek.

Darca giggles, and tickles the boy.

"eee! No! Ahehe! Dawca! Hehe stop it! Hehe!" Draco squeals.

Harrison, watches them, chuckling at how motherlike she is. Darca would make a good mom….wait what?!

"Harry? What are you looking at?" Darca laughed. Harrison snaps out of his thoughts and shakes his head, smiling at the blonde girl.,"nothing, Darca, nothing at all" he says.

Draco looks at Harrison, and crawls towards him. This wasn't Harry, he knew that, but they looked so similar it was almost unreal.

"woo….Hawwison?" Draco tilts his head.

"Yep, that's me, and you're Draco. Is there something you need?" Harrison asks, smiling.

They even sounded similar, Draco thought.

He wobbled on his two feet and stood up, touching Harrison's hair. He then put his two hands on his cheeks, and found they were not as squishy as Harry and Darca's. Draco didn't like that at all and frowned

"What's wrong?" Harrison asks.

Draco huffs and waddles attemptedly to Harry, who questions the boys odd behavior.

"baby, what's wrong?" Draco pokes Harry's cheeks. They were squishy, then he pulls Harry's bangs up, his scar!

Draco makes his way back to Harrison, leaving everyone confused.

He pulls up Harrison's bangs, he has the scar, too.

Harrison laughs, and puts Draco on his lap, "He's making sure, I'm who I say I am." Harry chuckles and agrees to that.

Darca looks at Harry, he must know everything about this boy.

"Umm, Harry, Harold, whoever you are, why are you taking care of Draco shouldn't he be with his parents, or are you his father?" Darca asks, confused.

"W-well, we were in transfiguration class, and somebody hit Draco with a age changing spell, so now I'm his guardian/caretaker" Harry rubs his neck awkwardly.

"Let me guess, it was Weasley" Harrison growls. Harry's eyes widen and he nods. "h-how'd you know?"

"He helped Dumbly try to kill us." Darca says.

Harry narrows his eyes. "w-wait, where are you guys from?" Harry motion towards them.

"I guessing another Dimension or something like that." Darca scoffs. Harry nods his head, good to know he thought.

Draco puts his thumb in his mouth, this was interesting information, he would have to hear the full story later, if someone would tell him.

"Darca!" Harrison glares at the girl.

"What!" she yells. "I mean come on! It's obvious we're, not from the same place!"

"You know what, Malfoy, I guess I was wrong, you apparently haven't changed at all!" Harrison gets up and walks away. Draco rolls over when he stands up, leaving the boy in tears, clutching to the closest person near him, Darca.

"Dawca! Huwts!" Harry scooted over to check Draco, if a single bruise or done was hurt, he would kill Harrison.

"Draco, he didn't mean too. He was mad at me, okay? He forgets things, or people, when he's mad." Darca said. Draco sniffled, he understood what Darca ment.

"Dad does dat too, he put me in time out, and weft for da whowe day, and even forgot to put me to bed, mummy found me and put me in bed do" Darca gasped. Memories were flooding back, Draco was her, she was Draco. Darca covered her mouth and let a few tear stream down her face.

"I-I can't believe it! I-I mean I knew we were the same b-but, not that similar!" she says, crying. Harry only felt his anger boil in his blood, how do you just forget your child like that? That was wrong in so many ways.

"Draco, baby," oh, what the hell "Darca, both of you, it's gonna be okay, I promise, okay?" Harry hugs both of them. This is when Harry starts to get self conscious of the fact that his shirt if stomach visible. He blushes and sits down silently, rubbing Draco's back.

"I'm sorry, Harold, you don't understand… My life has been… hell… and when one good thing happens to me and I screw it up! I just got Harry to actually like me… We've never gotten along, and now he hates me, again, and don't say he doesn't because you don't know him. You two are almost completely different..-"

"yet we're completely similar. Look at me Darca, I won't lie to you and say that he doesn't hate you. Because I was in Harrison's shoes once, I used to absolutely hate this one Slytherin boy, who was just a pure bully, but one day, he changed for the better, and that little boy, is what I would hope will eventually be mine. That little boy, was Draco, and I hated him with a passion. But he grew into such a handsome guy, with a pure heart. You and Draco, you are the same, don't you see? And you too Darca, are going down the same path Draco went down, only you can make it better. Go talk to Harrison, fix everything, I believe in you, Dar." Harry says. Darca wipes her eyes and kisses Harry's cheek. "thank you...Harry" She stands up, and walk to where Harrison is. "I wub woo Hawwy" Draco whispers and kisses Harry's lips, making the raven haired boy blush "I love you too, Draco"

Darca walks to Harrison. "H-Harry?"

"What!" he snaps.

"C-Can we talk, please?" she asks quietly.

He looks at her and notices, that she had been crying.

"Ok, and Darca I'm sorry I snapped, I'm not used to being close to you.." Harrison replies.

"It's alright Harry, you were right… I haven't changed at all… I don't know if I can change that much, I'm always going to be rude and snarky, and sometimes just plain annoying! But, I'm trying to be nicer…"

"Darca, you don't need to change, I'm sorry, for getting mad. I shouldn't of." Harrison says pulling her into a hug.

Darca hugs him back. "Darca?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Look at me…"

She looks up and sees that Harrison's face is only a few centimeters from her face.

"You are so beautiful, Darca" Harrison brushes a strand of hair from her face.

They can feel their breath against their skin. Close, they're so close, anyone could close the space between them. "Harry?" he shushes her "I got you, baby." He presses his lips to hers, a slow and soft kiss, that changes their worlds. Neither want to ever pull away, who needs air? Harrison swipes his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance, but Darca pulls away. "Harry" She giggles. Harrison bites his lip. "what?" she giggles again. "You kissed me" she said. Harrison smiles and leans in "I did, and i'm about to do it again" their lips meet at the middle. Darca could get used to the comforting feeling of Harrison's lip.

Just then there was a glowig of blue. Darca and Harrison jump apart.

"What in the name of Merlin!" Harrison yells. A large supply of weapons, and potion had appeared near them, along with a portal. They look over at Harry and Draco and see that a portal had formed in front of them, too. They run other to them.

"What's going on?!" Darca yells.

"I… think we can go home!" Harry yells back, as Draco hides his face in Harry's shirt protecting him from the bright glow. "I guess this is goodbye!" Harry tells them.

"Yep, I guess, so."Darca says, giving him a hug. "Bye, Draco" she says, kissing his head.

"Baii baii.." Draco says, frowning.

Darca and Harrison walk back over to the weapon and potions, and Harry and Draco go through their portal and to home.


End file.
